Hell on Earth
by Bri Secret
Summary: Sam gets caught trying to steal from a girl, and she decides to help him out. What happens when Dean finds out that Sammy, broke the rules. OC/Dean
1. Chapter 1

"Stay here Adam, I'm going to go get money for food," A young boy with blondish brown hair old a younger boy with dark brown hair. The younger boy nodded and the older boy shouldered his pack and left. He walked back to the area that had been his "hunting" ground for the last week. He had been looking for an easy target to steal from. He was desperate for money.

He watched as a group of people exited the office he had been watching.  
>They were all smaller than him in stature, but the problem was that they left in groups, except for one person. One girl was always the last to reach her car and also sat in her car for a little bit before leaving. She was his intended target for the evening. True to her habit she walked by herself, everyone else already having left. And much to his luck she was also lost in thought as she approached her car.<p>

The boy hunched down even further in her trunk so he wouldn't be spotted. About an hour ago he had broken into her car setting off the alarm for just a moment before shutting if off and hid inside, waiting for her to enter her car, unsuspecting that a boy hid in her car prepared to steal everything on her person. Or so he thought.

The girl shut the car door behind her, "You can come out. I know you're there." He froze, "Come on, I just want to ask you a few questions then you can have whatever you want."

The boy slowly climbed over the back seat and sat there with the knife in his hand for self-defense. The girl looked back at him through the rear-view mirror, "What's your name?" He said nothing, "Okay, can you tell me how old you are?" Again he said nothing, just gripped the knife harder, she sighed, "You won't be getting anything if you can't even answer these easy questions." The boy was about to answer when he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly, she laughed and his ears turned red with embarrassment, "Hungry are we? Well how about we go get something to eat while your answer my questions, I'm quite hungry as well."

She pulled her keys out, turned the car on, and backed out of the parking space. She drove a little ways before tuning into a McDonald's parking lot. "Is McDonalds okay with you? I've been craving their chicken sandwich all day."

The boy nodded, still weary as he followed her out of the car and into the restaurant, slipping the knife into his pocket as he went.

"I'll have the Southern style chicken sandwich with a large coke, what about you? Pick whatever you want, just tell him whatever you want, I'm going to go fill my drink." She wandered off towards the soda machines.

"I guess I'll have two double cheeseburgers and two medium fries, oh and a drink please." The man at the register handed him a cup.

"So what did he order? Hmm, we'll just take the one cheeseburger and the one fry."

The boy returned from filling his drink, sipping it down like he was a desert during the first rain shower. She paid for the food and waited for it, bringing it to the boy when it was done. She sat there watching the boy eat as she drank her coke.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, sure, so you going to tell me your name now?"

"Sam, my name is Sam Winchester."

"Okay, Sam, I'm Claire, nice to meet you." She smiled at him. Sam looked at her weirdly, he broke into her car to rob from her and she treated him to dinner and treated him so nicely, "How old are you Sam?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, the big one-five," she sighed, "Those were the good days," she said quietly, looking down at her hands clasped on the table, "Okay one last question, why do you need the money?"

Sam stopped shoveling fries into his mouth and put his hand on the hilt of the knife for some reassurance. For this girl he just met he was about to break his brother's biggest rules, don't tell the truth, never give out your real name, and the biggest of them all don't tell anyone about our brother, "We don't have much money so I wanted to steal money to get my brother something to eat, something good that will fill him up, he's just been eating the scraps that I could scrounge up with the little money that we have and this is the first thing I've eaten in about six days, I think."

She looked right at him the entire time, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes glistened with tears that Sam didn't see as he was looking at his lap. "Well," she tried to get her voice under control, "are you done eating?" Sam nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the store."

She drove across the street to the H-E-B, "Oh, I just remembered something, here Sam," she handed him a basket, "fill it up with whatever fruits and vegetables you and your brother like, stay in the produce section please." He grabbed the basket and started to grab anything in sight that looked good.

A few minutes later Claire hung up her phone and went back to check on Sam, "Lots of fruit and…what no vegetables, we are going to have to fix that, come on, carrots are good, plus you know good for your eyes too." She added a bag of carrots to the basket then dragged Sam deeper into the store. She grabbed things off of shelves and thrust them into Sam's arms.

"Um, Claire, I don't think I can carry anything else," she looked back at her shopping partner, who was loaded down with all kinds of food.

"Oops, sorry Sam, should've grabbed a cart," she looked around and spotted an abandoned cart at the end of the aisle, "Perfect, dump everything in here, then we can keep going."

"We aren't done yet?"

"Nope"

They spent the next twenty minutes in the grocery store and the next ten loading everything into the trunk of her car. Sam opened the door to the passenger side wondering where this girl was going to take him next.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to get better about updating so as soon as I finished this I put it up, hope you enjoy, and don't expect such quick updates in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural, not my idea.**

Next she pulled up in front of Target.

"Another store? More shopping?" Sam whinned.

"Oh, quit your belly-aching, it's not that bad, besides you need some new clothes, those look a little dirty, plus wouldn't your brother enjoy new toys and clothes?" she stopped for a moment after locking the car, "hmm, should've thought this through better and saved the grocery shopping for later, oh well it should be cold enough to keep things fresh for a little bit, but we better hurry," Claire grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him into the store.

"Okay what size do you and your brother wear Sam?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, Claire rolled her eyes, "How helpful you are. Okay try something on, pick anything you want and put it in the cart, for your brother you're going to have to eyeball it. Okay, I'm going to leave you here while I go pick some things out. How old is your brother again?"

"Uh, eight."

"Okay great, be back in ten and I better see some clothes in that cart!"

True to her word she was back in ten minutes, her arms full of toys and two packages of underwear sitting on top. She let the stack fall into the cart on top of the few pants and shirts that Sam had stuck in the cart for him and his brother.

"Grab a few more things then we will go pay, okay."

Claire wondered off deeper into the clothing section.

About five minutes later she came back with four jackets all too big for Sam.

"Hmm, these were on sale, but they're a little too big," she tilted her head sizing Sam up, "but you'll grow into them." She piled a leather, a zip-up, a hoodie, and hunter's jackets in the cart, "Alrighty then, let's go pay."

They paid and once again piled everything in the car, bags overflowing from the trunk into the backseat. Sam sat in the passenger seat waiting for Claire to get off the phone and start the car. He opened the car door to get some air in so he didn't feel so hot and he overheard her talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry but something just came up and I need to cancel…No I'm with a friend…You don't know them…Why does it matter?...Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sam had gotten out and went to check on her after her outburst, she was being so nice to him and he didn't want to cause her any trouble.

"Everything's fine, we'll leave in a second," she turned back to the phone, "I'm _not_ going home yet…Listen, I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now, so I'll call you later, bye" She got into the car, slammed the door behind her and rested her head on the steering wheel.

Just as Sam was about to place a comforting hand on her shoulder she popped her head up, "Okay, let's get out of here," she started the car and backed out of the parking spot, "Alrighty Sam, tell me where you and your brother are staying."

Sam sighed, he should have known this was coming; he was going to have to break another rule. He guided her along confusing back roads to reach the motel that he had left his brother at.

"Wow, that's one crappy hotel. Well I guess it's pretty good for not having money for food," Sam grinned guiltily, Claire rolled her eyes, "Oh well come on, let's get this stuff into the room and you can introduce me to your brother."

Sam glanced around the parking lot, and his eyes widened at the sight of a certain vehicle, "Um, yeah, sure, you gather some bags here and I'll go let him know what's going on, stay here." He ran off to knock on the door, "Open up it's me!"

Claire grabbed a few bags of groceries and clothing and headed towards the door that Sam disappeared through.

"What the hell, Sam? So you're telling me you let some random stranger who you were going to _rob_ from cart you around town buying you things then led them straight to us!"

"Hey no need to get mad at Sam…whoa, dude, put the gun down," a tall man, the one that had been yelling at Sam, before Claire had interfered, had pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it straight at her head.

"Dean!"

"Adam, hold Sam back, while I check out his 'friend'" Dean shoved her back against the wall causing her to drop her bags, "So what are you, hmm?" he pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. She stared back at him with a steady gaze. He sliced it against her collar bone.

"Damn it Dean, don't hurt her!"

"Shut up, Sam. I'm not going to hurt her if…you know." Sam jerked himself from Adam's grip.

"Whatever jerk."

Dean smirked, "Hand me that salt shaker, bitch."

Sam handed Dean the salt shaker and he poured some salt into his hand and turned back to Claire, "Oh, you're not seriously going to make me eat that are you? I guess I can take your silence as a yes." She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "Fine." She grabbed his hand and licked the salt from it, all the salt, "Happy?"

Dean swallowed once and smirked, "Very." Then he splashed water in her face.

Claire spit out the water in Dean's face, "Great, what was that for?"

Dean wiped the water off of his face, "Nothing. She's clean!"

"I told you so."

"Shut up, bitch"

"Jerk. Sorry Claire, my brother can be a little…protective."

"Protective? Not quite the adjective I would use," she began to gather the things she was forced to drop, "Crazy, maybe…or insane, even wacko would suffice."

"Sticks and stones baby, sticks and stones."

"Yeah I'd like to shove one of those sticks right up your -"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled sweetly back at Dean's form laying back on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head.

"That's what I thought," he closed his eyes, getting comfortable. Claire tossed a bag, a heavy bag, onto his lap, knocking the breathe right out of him, "Oof"

"Make yourself useful, get off your lazy ass and bring the rest of the bags in while I start dinner for your brothers." She started pulling things out the bags and gathered a few ingredients to begin cooking in the small kitchen offered by the motel.

About ten minutes later she had three plates with an egg sandwich on each.

Adam and Sam both immediately dug in, "Is there cheese on this?"

"Yes there is Adam. Do you like it?" he nodded his head vigorously and took another large bite; she laughed at his enthusiasm, "How about you Sam?"

"Better than that double cheeseburger."

She turned to Dean in time to see him take his first tentative bite, "Mine's a little burnt," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I can take care of that for you." She snatched up his plate and cut what was left of his sandwich in half, placing each half on the younger boy's plates, "Eat up boys."

"What do I get?"

Claire smiled at him, "I have just the thing," she turned around and went searching through the bags that Dean had brought in, "Here" she threw a bag of celery at his head, "Enjoy."

"What the hell?"

"You don't like my cooking, you can eat dirt for all I care, be happy you got that." She stood up and grabbed her purse, "Well boys it's getting late and I better run. Hope all of this helps." She smiled and walked towards the door, but stopped when a small frame collided into her.

"Please don't go. Or at least promise to come back." Adam said looking up at her. He liked this girl that just appeared in their temporary home, that cooked for him and treated him so nicely, buying him new clothes. He wanted to see her again.

"I guess I could come back tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you Claire?" Sam called from the table.

"Yeah, I'll even pick up dinner for you guys. Tell you what," she walked back to the table and pulled out a pen and paper from her purse jotting down her number, "Here's my cell, just text me what you want and I'll bring it. I'll even get _you_ something Dean," she walked back to the door, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished this the same night I posted the last chapter, but waited until I got a review to put it up. So reviews = chapters, just remember that!**

**Disclaimer: Not my idea, Supernatural that is, this story however is.**

**And i'm sorry for suddenly changing the names but the other one was more of a place holder before I got a name for this character. I kind of got ahead of myself by posting it up here before so i hope you don't mind too terribly that i changed the name to Claire, I like it better this way anyways. Any complaints can be directed to that green review button at the bottom. Thanks. ; )**

Claire shut the door behind her and began to dig for her keys. The door opened again and Dean came out.

"Did I forget something?"

"No, I just…uh…wanted to…uh…thank you. For you know not turning in Sammy and getting all that food and those clothes. They really needed it."

"Yeah, well I couldn't not do it. Your brother, both of them, are sweet and I can't stand to see kids suffer."

"Me either."

She tilted her head contemplating his words, "Then why let it get so far as your brother having to steal from someone, threaten them?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what? Let them starve?"

"Just shut up, you don't know me, you don't know my family."

"Your right I don't but I also don't understand how a big brother can just let his siblings go hungry like that."

Dean drew his gun and pressed it against her stomach, "I said shut up. I could kill you right now, leave you in the street, take off with my brothers and no one, much less me would be sorry. I wouldn't be caught either. So I suggest you back off before you get hurt."

"Fine, shoot me. I dare you, but know this, you'll have to be the one to explain to your brother why you just shot the girl who was so nice to them for no reason."

"What you're not scared to die?"

She paused, evaluating his question, "Unfortunately, no" she whispered.

They stared each other down for a minute, and then Dean roughly grabbed the back of her head pulling it forwards to touch her lips to his. His mouth claimed hers in a rough bruising kiss until she shoved him off.

"What the hell?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Dean tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and smirked, "What can I say, I like you."

She stormed off into her car and angrily turned the ignition turning the car on. She glared at her rear view mirror as she backed up and noticed one bag that Dean had forgotten. She reached back and grabbed it. It was the leather jacket that she had picked out for Sam that was way too big. She rolled down the window and called out to Dean.

"What's the matter princess, you want a little more?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "No, you missed a bag. I got the jacket for Sam, but it's too big, plus I think it suits you way better. Here." She tossed him the bag, rolled her window back up and backed out of the parking spot. She shot one last little wave to Dean before pulling away.

Dean pulled the jacket out of the bag and held it up to see it in the street lamp light. The dark course leather immediately spoke to him. He slipped his arms through pulling the jacket into place. He shook his head, the girl was right it did suit him.

Over the next two weeks Claire visited the boys every night after work when she worked and on the weekends when she was off she took them to go do stuff, like bowling or go out to eat or even once she took them to the park. Adam especially liked the park, he had never been to one before and it was a totally new experience that he greatly enjoyed.

Claire's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You've never been to a park?"

"Nope never, I don't really get to leave the room much, just to get into the car when we go to a new place or when I go to school."

"You know that reminds me, how old are you guys, I know that Sam is fifteen, and why aren't you in school?"

Adam had already run off to play king of the hill with Sam, so Dean was left to answer.

"Adam is eight and I'm nineteen. We weren't supposed to be here this long, Dad said he would be back in two days, now he says that he's still not done with this job, that it's taking more time than he thought."

"Well I think that you should consider enrolling Sam and Adam into school, I mean if your Dad is going to take at least another week to finish, this 'job' of his. There is a nice elementary school, both me an…I mean I went to and I could see about getting Sam in my high school or even you, have you graduated yet?"

"No, I'm uh working on my GED."

"Great, I think you both will love it." Dean scowled at her remark, "Oh, It's not that bad, school is about more than learning, it's an experience."

"An experience?"

"Well yeah, I mean you do learn don't get me wrong, you learn a lot, but you also make memories and friends, I mean you do spend four years in high school," she glanced at Dean, "Well you're supposed to."

"I guess I could give it a try. Plus Sam does love school and learning," Claire made a face, "What's that face for."

"He actually likes learning?"

Dean nodded confused, "I thought you were the one suggesting this?"

"Oh I am, but who actually _likes_ to learn?"

Dean laughed, "He's special that one."

Claire looked over towards Sam and Adam as well, "Yup, special…they both are."

Dean turned to look at Claire gazing at his younger siblings and noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful she was. The sun behind her highlighted her copper colored hair and tan skin and also outlined the curved lines of her body as she leaned back, resting her weight on her palms. Her glasses rested half-way down her nose and Dean's fingers itched to push them up and brush the few strands of shoulder length hair that the wind had blown into her face.

Just as he was about to do just that she turned back to face him, "So…you'll go to school with me?"

"Yeah, it could be fun."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Yay! I'll go tell Sam and Adam!" she ran off towards Dean's still playing brothers, she bounced excitedly as she told them the news.

After she walked behind his brothers as they rushed him and hugged him in thanks for letting them do this.

"So I get to go to school with you and Claire! That's so cool! Her school sounds amazing! Did you know that her school specializes in Medicine! And it's just a high school, isn't that cool Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah Sam I get it her school is great, will you just shut up about it man." Dean laughed at Sam's enthusiasm.

"I wanna go too!" Adam whined.

"Sorry Adam, not yet, for right now you're going to have to go to Claire's old school." Dean mussed up his youngest brother's hair, "Okay, now off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow, school" he said not too enthusiastically. Dean waited until both of his brothers were under the covers of their respective beds before turning out the lights. He laid down on the couch that had served as his bed for the last two weeks and thought to himself, "_I can't believe that she talked me into going back to school._" He shook his head, then rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**More reviews=more updates! Just remember that when you reach the end and you're deciding whether or not you should review…(hint: you should )**

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Adam are not mine, but I can do whatever I want with them here…mwahahahaha ;) **

Claire walked Adam into the school talking to the ladies at the front, Dean watched from the car with Sam. Adam hugged Claire good-bye then followed one of the women deeper into the school. Claire walked back to the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay, off to school we go, by the way, Dean you have a car right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was hoping that tomorrow you would drive to school and maybe pick me up? My mom needs the car for something and I told her I could find a ride."

"I guess, I do love to drive the Impala. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I'll meet you at the park that we went to the other day." Dean nodded and stared at her confused why she didn't want to be picked up at her house, "Look I know I'm pretty and all, but could you stop staring and pay attention on how to get to school." He rolled his eyes but turned to face the road.

After sitting in about thirty minutes of traffic, they reached the school. It was a small building made of brick.

"Hey, how old is this place?" Dean asked as they walked through the front doors.

"Oh, I don't know, about thirty, maybe forty years old. Why?"

"Has anyone ever died here?"

"Um, there was this senior about fifteen years ago that died in a car crash, there's a plaque for him outside, but other than that I don't think so. What's with the twenty questions?"

Dean shot Sam a look, "Oh, just curious. So what do we do now? Go to class?"

Claire glanced at her watch, "Not for another ten minutes. But for now I guess I'll show you where your first class is Sam." She showed them through another set of doors into a hallway pointing out important places, like the cafeteria and the bathrooms, "Okay Sam, here is your first class, math, Algebra II," she made a face, and put her hand on his head ruffling his hair, "smarty pants. You'll like this teacher, I had her sophomore year when I took the class. So I'll leave you here, since the bell is about to ring, she'll get you a seat and I'll meet you in the foyer for lunch okay, I don't know if you guys want something from off-campus, but you aren't allowed to leave campus Sam sorry. We'll just see what's going on when the time comes. You might make friends your own age and want to hang out with them. Bye Sammy, have a good morning."

Claire waved as she walked away pulling Dean with her, "So what class do I have first?"

"Oh, well I managed to talk them into letting you into all of my classes, so we have the same schedule."

"Okay, so what class do we have first?"

"English IV AP"

"You signed me up for an AP class?"

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"In case you didn't hear when I said it before, I'm just getting my GED. That's bare minimum work not genius level stuff like AP!"

"Aww, you think I'm a genius?" she said in a happy voice which quickly switched back to normal, "Well I'm not and its only for a little bit before you leave, so suck it up and deal, now come one the bell rang, class is about to start." Claire pulled Dean down the hall to the classroom and straight to the teacher to introduce him. Once the class was settled, the teacher made Dean stand in front of the room and introduce himself to the class.

"Hey everybody, name's Dean Winchester, so can I go sit down now?" The teacher nodded and he sat in the empty desk next to Claire. He leaned over towards her, "I hate school," he whispered to her.

She giggled, "Me too, but now that I have a friend here, I like it all the more," she whispered back.

He was just about to ask her what she meant about _now_ that she had a friend. And besides at this point in time he wanted to be something more than friends. That first period lasted forever to Dean; he was completely ready when the bell rang signaling that the period was over. He waited for her to gather her things and show him to their next period. They walked out the door together as she talked amiably to some of her fellow classmates. The rest of the day moved as slow as that first period. Dean was excited when the last bell rang, he walked, almost bounced beside Claire as she talked to a group of girls.

"So Claire, how do you know the new guy already?" one girl asked.

"Oh, I met him about two weeks ago, in fact I'm the one that convinced him to come here."

"Really?" she looked Dean up and down obviously checking him out, and then she turned towards Claire, "Um Matt was looking for you this morning. Damn near threw a tantrum, you better…never mind, he's right there," she pointed over Claire's shoulder. Claire turned towards where the girl was pointing and widened her eyes, "Well see you later Claire."

A guy just about as tall as Dean with light brown hair came up to Claire and grabbed her wrist, "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since Friday night!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just…I mean…I…" she stuttered.

"What? Spit it out."

Dean stepped between the pair, "Whoa dude, calm down, give her a chance to speak."

"Who the hell are you?," Matt turned back towards Claire, "Is this the guy you've been cheating on me with? Is this the guy you were with two weeks ago? Answer me damn it!"

"No, it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me." Sam had found them in the midst of this argument back behind the school where Claire had parked this morning, "She was giving me a ride home when you had called that night two weeks ago. Hi my name is Sam." Sam extended his hand for the other guy to shake, hoping to lessen the tension surrounding them all.

The guy accepted Sam's hand and shook it once before letting go, "Matt, I'm Claire's boyfriend."

Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise when he said that, he forgot that he's only known her for two weeks and doesn't really know much about her at all, "Boyfriend, huh, and where do you get off talking to her like that?"

"Well she never answered any of my texts or calls, I was worried." He moved his hand from gripping her wrist to holding her hand.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just I've been spending a lot of time with Dean and his younger brothers. Often time leaving my cell phone on vibrate or silent or just leaving it in the car."

"It's just you know I don't like it when you don't answer, especially when you are with other guys."

Claire glanced at Dean and Sam out of the corner of her eye, "I know, I'll try-," she winced in pain, "I mean I will be better, besides, they are going to leave soon to go to a new city anyways, so it's a moot point."

"Alright, but call me when you get home, I want to come over and hang out." She nodded, "Bye, see you later." He leaned in to kiss her on the mouth and she turned her head at the last minute causing him to catch her cheek only. She winced in pain again and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then pulled her hand from his grip and waved goodbye, backing up to the car, not turning around until his back disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people I am a little disappointed in the lack of reviews, but as a sign of good faith I am giving you this wonderful chapter. So review, por favor? With a cherry on top? Anyways it gets a little heated up towards the end, probably not mature material, but i bumped up the rating anyways, I'm thinking about taking it that way eventually. So again to sum it up, review, oh and supernatural does not belong to me, there, my disclaimer.**

She held her keys out to Dean, "Can you drive for me? My hand is cramped from all of that writing I had to do in Biology."

He nodded mutely, fuming at the treatment she had been given by her supposed boyfriend. He drove back to the hotel slowly, glancing at her staring out the window every once in a while. He regretted it when he finally got there, she would have to go home and call that dick now.

"Um, I'm going to go see how Adam's first day went, okay?" Sam said when no one moved to get out of the car. He ran off and pushed his brother inside the room when he wanted to come out and tell his oldest brother and Claire how his day went.

"Don't say anything Dean. Don't do anything, you don't understand, just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone? Are you nuts? The guy…he hurt you. Why the fuck are you still with this mother fucker if he fucking treats you like that? You should just leave him."

She stayed silent looking out the window. Dean saw tears make their way down her rounded cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry Claire. I'm sorry for yelling its just-" he stopped when she threw herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. He cradled her head against his chest then he turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, driving off somewhere else. When he stopped she picked her head up to see where they were. He had driven to a lake within a forest off of the highway.

"How did you know this was here?"

"My dad showed it to me when we came here before."

"So this isn't the first time you've been in the city."

"Nope. How are you feeling?" he asked carefully, he wasn't really good with feelings or emotions.

She climbed out of the car and walked out on the dock in response. He watched her for a moment before following. He was worried about her, she seemed like… she was going to do something stupid.

"You know I've heard that drowning is a peaceful death." She paused for a little bit and moved her hands behind her back and clasped them together, "I've never thought about death as much as I have this past year," she moved farther down the dock, standing right at the edge. Dean moved right behind her, ready to stop her if she planned to jump, "Well since we're here," She turned around to face Dean with a sly smirk on her face, "why don't we get a little wet." She put her arms around his neck and pulled backwards causing him to lose his balance and pitch forward, right into the water.

Dean got his bearings quickly and surfaced looking around for Claire, "Claire!"

She splashed the back of his head, "What?"

"What the hell!"

"I haven't been swimming in a long time and the water looked nice."

"So you just decided to jump in fully clothed and pulled me in with you?"

She shrugged, "Pretty much."

Dean breathed out trying to rein in his frustration, "Next time, a warning would be nice!"

"Well what can I say, I'm a woman of action," she laughed, splashed him in the face and dove underwater to avoid his retaliation.

They played like this for the next twenty minutes, until their play turned into a war of who could get to dry land first. Dean won, but only because he was the strongest and could pick Claire up and throw her back into the water.

They both stood on dry land, grinning at each other and trying to catch their breath. Dean purposefully fell to the ground exhausted and rested in the sun, letting it dry his soaked clothes. When he opened his eyes again he saw Claire taking off her pants and removing her shirt leaving her in just her black underwear and bra, "Um, what are you doing?"

She walked over to a nearby tree and hung her clothes on a thin branch that she could reach, "Drying my clothes faster."

Dean thought about it for a moment before deciding that it was a good idea and he too removed his t-shirt and jeans. He was left in only his dark blue boxers once he was finished. He once again lay down in the sun and Claire lay down next to him.

They laid there in silence before Dean spoke, "Don't think I've completely let the whole boyfriend thing go, but I will for now."

Claire propped herself up on her elbow to look down on him, "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem." She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They both felt the electricity of that small, simple touch.

Dean waited for her to make the first move, she still had a boyfriend even if he was a total douche bag and he didn't make moves on taken women.

Claire moved her body to rest partially above his and brought her lips close enough to just barely brush his lips. His hands moved to her waist, skin touching skin and causing that electricity to run through them both. She kissed him again, firmly and he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her down to him, allowing their stomachs and chests to touch. One hand moved to caress her lower back and the other snaked up her body to allow his fingers to get tangled up in her hair.

Dean flipped them over so he was on top and could see what she looked like beneath him. She was beautiful with her reddish brown hair fanned out beneath her head and her skin pale from the cool water. The hand tangled in her hair was used to bring her lips to his again, for him to hungrily kiss, his other hand moved to her stomach, tracing circles that caused the muscles in her stomach to contract slightly as he made his way up to her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for starters I would like to thank Ckpettit! Thanks for the first review in a while, a round of applause for Ckpettit everybody! It's all thanks to Ckpettit that this chapter has been brought to you today.**

**It does end with a little lemon, but nothing descriptive yet, just a warning, I will warn ahead of time during this little time before we get on with the show to let you know when something, **_**descriptive,**_** comes up, so if you read this, you are warned, if you skip this everytime, like I usually do when I read someone else's work on this site. Some author's just go on and on and on, so I'm just fine if you so choose to skip this, it's just your own fault of you read something you didn't like or don't understand when we authors leave such lovely explanations/warnings. Anyways, enough with the ranting (I kinda just wanted to try it for once) on with this week's chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me that I don't own Supernatural, fortunate for every other fan, because I wouldn't share any of the Winchester brothers.**

The moment Dean's hand clamped over one bra-covered breast Claire moaned, but grabbed his hand and pulled it away. She broke the kiss and one hand was used to keep Dean's face near hers so she could rest her forehead against his and keep the intimacy that they had in that moment. They both were breathing hard from the feelings that had surfaced during their slight, 'tussle'.

"I can't. I can't Dean, I just can't I'm sorry," Claire said her heavy breathing caressing against Dean's face.

"Can't what?"

"Can't do this. I can't go further than a kiss with you, no matter how much I want to."

"But you're saying you want to," she nodded slowly wondering what he was getting at, "then I guess a kiss or two will have to suffice until I can change your mind." He pulled her back into a breathtaking kiss, his hands still wandering her body but avoiding anything currently covered by clothing. Eventually he had to stop to breathe and he rolled off her so as not to crush her but still pulled her close to his side.

They lay together like that for a few minutes before Claire stood up and went to go put her semi-dry clothes back on.

Dean didn't move from his spot until she was fully dressed, knowing he would be tempted to touch her smooth skin if he didn't wait. They needed to get back to the real world, what happened just then was a dream, a fantasy, something that may happen again, but he shouldn't expect it to.

They would get back into the car; he would drive back to the hotel and wave her off, then join his brothers waiting for the next day to come so he could see her again.

Dean shut the door behind him and both of his brothers looked up from their meal, "Oh, hey Dean we saved you a plate," Sam said, while trying to think of a way to broach the topic of Claire and what they were doing while they were gone.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not really all that hungry, split it between your selves."

Sam did as he was told, then cleaned up the kitchen area before sitting with Adam on the bed to watch some TV and do homework. It was hours before Adam finally fell asleep and Sam moved him beneath the covers then went to go talk to Dean.

"What happened at the lake today?"

"How'd you know about the lake?"

"One, you always go to the lake when you don't know how to deal with something and two, you texted me that you were taking Claire to the lake."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"So what happened?"

"Why do you assume something happened, we talked for a little bit then came back here and she went home."

"I assume something happened since you didn't eat dinner, since when do you turn down a cheeseburger? I knew something was up the minute you said you weren't hungry."

"You are way too perceptive."

"I know, so what really happened?"

"We really did talk, about her boyfriend, you saw how he treated her. When I see that I just get so mad…and she got upset…that's why I took her to the lake, I hoped it would calm her down."

"Did it?"

"You could say that…"

"It's gonna be ok-" Sam had placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as a comfort and felt that it was damp, "Why is your shirt wet?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the forced swim she made me take, yeah, pulled me into the water fully clothed," Dean smiled at the one good memory from this afternoon, not the swim, but what the swim led up to.

"You didn't do anything, did you Dean?"

"Do anything? Like what?"

"Like make a move on her?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well from what I can see, especially with this whole abusive boyfriend thing, she seems a bit…damaged, if you know what I mean. Well the point is that if you get involved with a girl like that, things tend to get a bit complicated and someone will wind up hurt and that could be either or both of you. So just be careful Dean, you're my brother, and she's my friend, I care about both of you."

"Are we done with this chick flick moment?"

"As soon as you've assured me that nothing has happened."

"Nothing's happened, happy?"

"Very."

"Good, now go to bed you're too smart for your own good brat."

Claire drove into the driveway and put the car into park. She rested her head against the steering wheel, collecting her thoughts. She was broken out of her reverie by a sharp rap on the window. She looked up to see Matt standing outside her car.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked smiling up at him as she got out of the car.

"You were supposed to call me as soon as you got home," his face wasn't in its usual angry scowl, it was more of a sad frown.

"Well I just got home and hadn't had a chance to call you just yet. Could you help me carry my things inside."

He nodded and grabbed her book bag from the back seat while she grabbed her purse from the passenger side. Once inside she went to her room immediately to change. Matt set her book bag on the floor next to the dining room table and followed her into her room.

"So why are you so wet?" he asked while lounging on her bed.

"I went swimming with Dean and the boys."

"The boys?"

"Dean's younger siblings, Sam and Adam."

"You met Sam today at school; Adam is in elementary so we picked him up then went to the lake for a little bit. One of the boys pushed me in then we all ended up swimming." She turned her back to him, closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't see through her lie.

She took his silence as acceptance and continued her task of getting dressed, she pulled her pants on and turned to continue to explain to him the situation, "I was going to text you that we were going to the lake, so you wouldn't be worried, but my phone died and I couldn't say no to the boys so we went anyways, I'm really sor-"

Matt had stood up from his perch on her bed right as she was about to pull her top on, he grabbed it from her hands and let it drop. His finger carefully traced her collarbone, "What is this?" He tapped softly on one spot, Claire looked down to see what he was talking about and was scared to find a small bruise on her skin, created by Dean's lips.

"You let someone else touch you?" he began to move his hands all over her torso, slowly, sensually, "I guess I'll just have to erase all of this guy's touch from your skin," he slowly led her towards her bed and pushed her down, climbing on top of her and claiming her lips, he pulled away, "and from your lips," one hand slid down her stomach, "and any other area he may have touched."

For the first time in a long time he was gentle with her, kissed her gently, and pleasured her, instead of making her pleasure him. She climaxed gripping him close to her body. He slid off of her but tucked his head into the crook of his neck and draped an arm across her stomach. The lull of her heavy breathing helped Matt along to sleep. And not much longer after that she fell asleep as well her hand entwined with his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again no reviews boo hoo. But I thought that I'd be nice and give you this chapter. Also because I'm excited with where the story is going. You see I write this as I come up with it, so typically I have a lot written ahead of when I post it here. Right now I am in the process of writing Chapter 12 and I'm really excited for you to read it! So review and I'll give more chapters, trust me you're going to like what's coming! Peace Out! (Don't forget to review!)**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural not mine.**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm almost positive that the next one is twice as long and guarantee that it's more exciting!**

Claire was sitting on the swing set when Dean pulled up to pick her up. She got into the car, in the passenger seat, the younger boys in the back seat.

"Um, hello?"

"Yeah, hi." She turned to look out the window, lost in thought.

"Okay?" Dean looked at his brothers in the rearview mirror, they both shrugged their shoulders.

They dropped off Adam, he waved goodbye as they drove away and he entered the building.

Claire was silent the whole ride to school and even all day during school. Finally at lunch he pulled her aside to find out what was going on. He pulled her behind the gym so they could be alone.

"Hey, what's been up with you today?"

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him innocently and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, drop the innocent act; you know what I'm talking about."

She looked down at her shoes and bit her lip, "I'm sorry. It's just that…something changed with Matt."

"Something changed?"

"Yeah, he well, he treated me right…for the first time in a long time, I guess I've just been thinking about it…"

"What happened?"

She blushed, "Well, he saw…" she pulled her shirt to the side revealing the mark he left on her yesterday at the lake, "this"

Dean looked at it and grimaced, "Sorry."

"He saw it and didn't react the way I thought he would," Dean waited expectantly for her to continue, she looked away, again lost in thought, "He just said that he had to replace your touch…and he…"

"He what?" Dean tried to keep his anger out of his voice, but failed and it pulled Claire from her thoughts. She realized what she had just said aloud.

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry, it's just…" she shut her mouth before she stepped in it again.

"Just what?"

She looked away again, unable to look him in the eye, "It's just that I remembered why I fell in love with him so long ago."

Dean punched the wall next to her head, she flinched at the sound of cracking bone, "Well, I hope you're happy." He walked away with the blood from his hand dripping behind him.

Claire stayed leaning against the wall, she didn't want to hurt him, but it was too late. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She was so confused, she wasn't sure of her feelings anymore. She thought that with the way that Matt had been treating her recently that she didn't have romantic feelings for him anymore. But last night made her unsure and Dean…Dean. If circumstances were different things might work out, but he's going to leave soon and she may never see him again, with Matt her chances are better and she's fallen in love with him before. So it's best that she's with Matt, right? _Then why do I feel so horrible, _she thinks.

"Claire!"

She looked up to see Matt running towards her, "What's wrong?"

He took in her tears, "So you heard the news?"

She looked at him confused, "What news?"

"About your mom."

"What about my mom?"

"You haven't heard, then why are you…never mind, you're mom got into a car crash today, she's in critical care at the hospital."

"What?" Claire's tears poured out even more than before.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

**So I would like to start by thanking "darkest passion of love" for their wonderful review. Don't worry I'm not discouraged, and you're right, people are lazy. Anyways like I promised, this chapter is twice as long as the last one…so enjoy and I would appreciate comments, whether it's to tell me that this story sucks and that I'm a horrible writer (I have gotten some of those for another one of my stories) or that you wanna read more, just tell me by pressing that little green button at the bottom. And don't forget reviews=instantaneous updates!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.**

She didn't let go of his hand at all on the way to the hospital, not even when she yelled at the nurses to let her back to see her.

When the nurses threatened to sedate her, she backed off and waited with Matt in the waiting room. It took a while for him to calm her down and remind her to just let the doctors do their job and her yelling at the nurses would do nothing to help her mom. Eventually Claire worried herself into an intermittent nap, finally for the first time since learning about her mom's accident she let go of Matt's hand. Her phone vibrating in her pocket woke her up from one of her restless naps. She checked the caller ID and then placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Dean."

"You aren't going to answer?"

She looked down at her hands, "No, I don't think he really wants to talk to me so much as yell." Her phone dinged with a new text message, she pulled it out of her pocket again and saw that Sam had sent her a text.

It said, _Where are you? We are waiting by the car._

She had forgotten that they had driven her today and that she hadn't told them that she had already left the school to be here for her mom, she replied to Sam, _I found another ride home, you guys don't have to wait for me, hope you had a good day at school and tell Adam the same and that I said hi._

"You care about those kids a lot don't you?"

She looked up at Matt who was looking over her shoulder, "Yes I do."

"You know that you are just caring for them because of…"

"I know…" they were both silent for a bit. "You know he would be turning Sam's age this year, both of them would be."

Matt looked down at her hands, "Yeah, I miss them."

"Me too," she clasped Matt's hand for comfort. Matt pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"You know, it wasn't your fault." she stayed silent, "_It was my fault"_ she thought to herself.

"Why do you think she got another ride?" Sam asked as they both climbed into the car after receiving Claire's text. Dean just shrugged, "Who do you think she got a ride with?"

Dean's shoulders tensed, "I have an idea."

Sam was tempted to ask who, but when he saw his brother's knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, "Hey Dean stop for a moment, I think that girl is waving towards us."

Dean stopped where he was in the parking lot and Sam rolled down his window so the girl could speak with them. She was about the same height as Claire, but with blonde hair and light brown roots. "Hey you guys are friends of Claire's right? Are you guys going to join Claire at the hospital? She doesn't really have anyone and I wanted to go, but I don't have a ride, I was wondering if you were going if you could give me a lift as well."

"Wait a minute, she's in the hospital?" Sam asked the girl, suddenly filled with worry for Claire.

"No, her mom is, she went there today during lunch, her boyfriend took her, you didn't know?" she asked cocking her head in confusion.

"Get in," Dean said, "Which hospital is her mom in?"

"Mercy hospital downtown."

"You okay if we pick up our brother first, he's back at home." She nodded.

"Claire!"

Claire shook herself awake, untangling her limbs from Matt's slumbering body, "Adam? What are you doing here?" She lowered herself down to Adam's height to receive his running hug.

"I'm sorry about your mommy."

Claire picked him up and sat with him in one of the chairs holding him in her lap, "Thanks sweetie," Sam entered the room with a girl following behind him, "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your mom at school and thought I'd come for support."

"But why…"

"Why are we with her? Well she needed a ride and I provided it." Dean said after rounding the corner.

"Well I assumed that, Dean," Claire said glaring at Dean and his ghost of a smile as he glared at Matt asleep in the corner, "I meant why are you guys are here?"

"To give you moral support Claire. Its tough being alone when your mother is in the hospital, your onl-"

"I don't need your moral support." Claire interrupted, "In fact I would prefer it if you and Dean both left now."

Dean stood up straight at that, "Fine by me princess, come on Alice, she's in a mood."

Dean and Alice walked out of the room leaving Sam, Matt, Claire and Adam alone in the waiting room.

"Why did you send them away?" Sam asked Claire.

Tears started to gather in her eyes, but were quickly blinked away by her, "I just can't deal with Dean right now, with my emotions running high I'd be more likely to hurt both of us then actually make any progress with our relationship and as for Alice…" she hugged Adam closer, "It's…"

"It's a story for another time," Matt had woken up, "Um Claire, do you want anything from the cafeteria, I'm kind of hungry and was going to go."

"Nah, you know what I'll go, Sam, Adam, do you guys want anything?" They both mentioned something and Claire went to go get it. On her way out she passed by Alice and sent her to the waiting room with the boys, afraid, even with Matt's sudden change in personality, for the boys to be alone with him. She would protect them, even if Claire didn't want Alice near her.

She was ordering food from the cafeteria when she was bumped gently in the shoulder, "Sorry," she threw over her shoulder casually.

"It's okay, but are you okay?" Claire whipped her head around to see Dean. Hers eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't just check up on a friend?"

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess I just thought that with what happened today…"

Dean helped her carry her things towards the elevator, "That was before this thing with your mom." Claire just looked down at the water bottle held in her hand, "Alice told me some stuff…"

Claire froze, "W-wh-what s-st-uff?"

Dean grabbed her hand and led her into an empty room shutting the door behind them, "Just about the crash that you were in a year and a half ago and how your br—"

"Don't say it! Just please don't say it."

"Don't say what that your—"

"Yes! That I'm the reason that my brother is dead and even Matt's brother." She collapsed to her knees, her head in her hands, "It's my fault that we got into that crash and it's my fault that they died," she sobbed.

Dean knelt down beside her, gathered her in his arms, "Shh," he tried to calm her, not expecting her to react this way.

She broke away from him and stood up, "Please don't try to comfort me. I—"

"**Doesn't deserve comfort. Does she?" **The room chilled and two boys appeared between Dean and Claire.

"**No, she really doesn't. But I do know what she does deserve." **One boy smiled evilly back at the other. Claire, just stood there wide eyed staring at the two, her face completely drained of blood.

"Claire? Do you know these two?"

"Yes…it's my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I got a lovely review from Amy90, (thanks! I really love reviews!) and I ran out to my car when I read it on my cell phone after work, excited to go home and update, but being the responsible person that I am (for those who know me this is a complete joke) I had homework to do first. So I attempted to do that but my internet wasn't working, then I thought, okay I'll just update then once again to attempt to fix the internet (I know you can't really do that, but I can attempt to fix my router) then I remembered, the internet is not working! So that's why no instantaneous update in response to Amy90's review. Sorry. **

**Okay now in response to Amy90's review: I'm glad that you were surprised. Obviously it's obvious who is going to save the day. (I mean who else?) Why Claire thinks it's her fault will be revealed within the next few chapters. And last but not least … Matt…I have plans for him, big plans, you'll just have to wait and see…**

**Okay so on with the show, sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will more than make up for it, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural was not my idea.**

"It's my brother and Matt's."

"**And what does she deserve?"**

"**To die of course."**

The two boys disappeared from sight. Claire started hyperventilating, "What the hell? I thought…I thought that they were dead, but…"

"They are…they're ghosts now."

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, spirits from the beyond and all that crap," Dean pulled out his cell phone, hitting a speed dial, "Hey we got a problem…yeah our kind of problem…ghosts, Claire and Matt's brothers…it's a long story and I don't even know everything…the point is, Sam that you need to get Adam and Alice out of here and to safety…No not him, one of the ghosts is his brother and may be coming after him, I'll watch him and Claire, you just take care of Adam…Yeah, I'll be calling Dad in a sec, but I have a feeling we are on our own…Yes, I can handle it!...just take care of Adam and leave the ghosts to me okay!" Dean snapped his phone shut and flipped it open, hitting another speed dial, "Hey Dad, it's me, Dean, ran across a problem, but I should be able to handle it, call me when you can."

"What are you going to…handle?"

Dean looked up at Claire whose tears had left tracks down her face and weren't stopping anytime soon, "I'm going to take care of them."

"Take care? Like get rid of? You're going to kill them!" she yelled hysterically.

"They're already dead Claire!" he yelled right back at her, "And they plan on making you join them and maybe even Matt! They aren't the people that you knew in life!"

She just cried harder. Dean moved closer to her and she began to fight him, "Don't touch me! No!" He picked her up, trying to keep her in his arms, despite her fighting. He carried her out in to the hallway and she began to scream louder, "Let me go! I won't let you hurt them! No!"

Some stranger approached them assuming that Dean was hurting Claire, Dean called out to him, "She started yelling about ghosts so I brought her here so she wouldn't hurt herself, but she just started yelling louder."

"You! That's not true; you're the one who told me about ghosts!"

A nurse came running with a syringe in her hand, "Ma'am you need to calm down or I'll be forced to sedate you," she and a group of nurses and nearby doctors had wrestled Claire onto a stretcher, trying to control her.

"No you can't! He's going to kill my brother!" One of the nurses paused for a moment to look at Dean with suspicion.

"Her brother has been dead for two years."

The nurse still looked suspicious until Claire yelled out, "It's my fault he died the first time, you can't take him away from me again!" she sobbed out the last part, frantic for him to understand her pain, her guilt. The nurse with the syringe jammed the needle into her arm pushing the plunger down to release the medication into her bloodstream.

As the medication took hold in her body she looked at Dean desperate for him to not do what he was planning, to not take away the last link of her brother from her.

Dean turned away as her eyes closed and she went into a deep slumber.

"Are you related to her?"

"No, I'm just a friend from school."

"Well, are you going to stay?"

"No, I, uh, don't think that it's best if I stay, her boyfriend is upstairs in the ICU waiting room though, he may stay with her."

Dean left the hospital then to meet up with Sam and Adam back at their hotel room to do research on Claire and her family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, these instantaneous updates will have to stop temporarily seeing as we are getting to the point where I am currently writing right now. Also unfortunately I am having a bit of trouble with writer's block, so it may be awhile before I update again, I will try to at least give you another one next week since in have a four day weekend off from work this week, although I do have college placement exams to take…**

**Anyways so we can once again thank Amy90 for this update today. (Come on let's not leave all of the work Amy90 guys, review!) So once again, since I absolutely love to ramble up here, I will answer the questions that you gave me in your absolutely wonderful review! **

**No she hasn't had contact from her brother, with him being a ghost she finally has a connection to him again, I mean think about it, if you had lost someone close to you and they came back, would you want someone to essentially "kill" them again. Especially if you thought it was your fault they died?**

**I'm going to kinda skip over your second question on how Sam and Dean fit into the story, well, you'll just have to continue reading, because I myself don't have an answer right now, but I am working on it. I do have the next couple of chapters planned, even if they aren't written yet.**

**And the last question: Do nurses really sedate you because you're crying shouting at someone? Answer: I have no idea, I just made it up. I know that nurses do sedate people that they believe can be a danger to themselves and/or others, hence why Claire does get sedated in the last chapter, she was fighting against Dean and eventually the doctors that try to calm her. However the first instance when sedation is brought into the story when Claire first gets to the hospital, I don't think a nurse would actually threaten to sedate someone for yelling at them. Well she might if she was annoyed, stressed, and tired enough, but I'm about 99% positive that it wouldn't be legal.**

**So enough of story/learning time on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural was not my idea, I am just using the characters from it, in my own imaginative ways.**

"Why is she here?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam glanced at Alice sitting with Adam playing cards, "Well you said to take care of her…"

"I didn't think that you'd take that for taking her to the hotel when we need to do research."

"You said that you could take care of it by yourself."

"Well that was when I thought Claire would be of some help and be able to tell me where they are buried," Sam just shrugged, "I need you to look that up for me."

"Okay, but you know that you can't blame her. If it was me or Adam would you really want someone to take away your last connection to us, even as vengeful spirits, if you thought that you caused our death?"

Dean didn't say anything, just waited for Sam to open his laptop to begin the research. He didn't expect him to take too long and so didn't get comfortable in the room.

"Okay found it, one is buried a Sunset Cemetery and the other is buried at Mission Park Cemetery."

"Does it say which is which? I want to take care of Claire's brother first so she's not in as much danger, then I'll take care of Matt's."

"Sorry Dean, the article I pulled up didn't specify, I'll do more research but that will take time, I'd just pick one and hope for the best until I have the info. No matter who it is I'd rather have this done ASAP."

"Agreed, so which do you think her brother is buried in?"

"Mission Park?"

"Okay, I'll head there first after checking in on Claire."

"Okay, I'll have my cell on me and we'll stay here with the salt barrier."

"Good." Dean headed back towards the hospital to Claire.

"Hi, I'm here to see a Claire… uh, actually I don't know her last name, I don't know if you heard, but she's the one who flipped out and had to be sedated."

"What's your name sir?"

"Oh, I'm, uh, Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Are you related to this Claire girl?"

"No, I'm just a friend coming in to check up on her."

"I'm sorry but unless related, I'm not allowed to give out information on patients."

"Wait a minute did you say your name was Dean Winchester?" another nurse came up after hearing their conversation, after he nodded, she continued, "Well when Claire checked out."

"She checked out?"

"Yes and she left you a message, she asked me to tell you that she was sorry and to take this," the nurse handed Dean a paper bag that was folded at the top and sealed, "She said to take it and take care of your brothers and to make sure her mother was alright."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, she just told me to tell you that and give you that bag."

"Thanks." _Damn it Claire, what the hell are you doing?_

Dean opened the bag after getting back into his precious Impala; he poured its contents into his passenger seat. Her wallet, a necklace and a note fell out. He picked up the necklace, examining it. It was a simple silver chain with four "charms" on it, two rings and two military dog tags. On each dog tag there was a name; Dean recognized one of them as being her brother's name, the other he didn't recognize except for the fact that it was male. As for the two rings, they were silver each with blue stones, one dark and one light. One had 'Claire' and this year engraved on it. The other was plain. Dean assumed this was her mother's and the other dogs tag her father's.

"What? Why would she give me…"

He recalled the nurse's words, "…_take care of your brothers…her mother…"_

He grabbed the note and quickly read it, "Damn it Claire!"

Dean headed of quickly towards Mission Park, praying that it was the cemetery that her brother was buried in.

"If you're here…please, don't hurt anyone else, I know you hurt mom because of me, because of what I did to you, but I'm here, so hurt me, no one else."

Claire sat in her car that was dented from the accident her mother got into. Most of the damage done to her mother wasn't from the crash itself, but more from the fact that she wasn't wearing a seatbelt and that her head crashed into the steering wheel. So it was in a good enough shape to drive, but wasn't very nice to look at.

She got out of the car and wandered around the gravestones running her hand along the top, wondering about others lost ones and if they too were haunted as she was. She smiled softly, "_They all probably weren't killed by someone." _

"**So Claire you've decided to come to us?"**

She looked up, her brother and Matt's were standing in front of her with cruel smirks on their faces, "Yes."

"**Well this will make things eas—"**

The ghost of Matt's brother screamed out and fire engulfed him until he didn't exist anymore.

"**What the—? Don't leave oh, sister of mine, I'll be back to take care of you."**

He flashed away.

Dean wiped his hands together while watching the bones burn. He began to gather up his supplies to head to the next cemetery.

"**So you're the one who got rid of my friend."**

Dean got thrown back into hood of his car.

"**Why do you insist on interfering, she's waiting for me back at my grave to kill her and you insist on stopping us? Why? Do you have a thing for my sister?"**

Dean didn't say anything, but hit him with a rock-salt shot. As soon as he disappeared Dean got into the car and headed off to the other cemetery to stop Claire's brother.

"**You do have a thing for my sister…Oh, this will be fun, two birds with one stone."**

Dean cursed himself for picking the wrong cemetery, "Dammit," Dean answered his phone when it began to ring, "Yeah?...Too little too late Sammy…It wasn't her brother's grave, but he said that she was there…yeah I'm on my way."

"**Waiting for me?" **Claire jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, **"Ah, dear sister, I miss these games that we play, you know I miss life in general since you know, you took it away from me."**

Claire's eyes filled with tears, "I've regretted it since it happened okay! But if you guys hadn't…"

"**If we hadn't what? Been children, gotten in a little trouble? Sure if we hadn't done that we may still be alive, but the same goes for you as well, if you hadn't gone to that party, hadn't thought that you were sober enough to drive…"**

Claire sobbed harder, "I'm sorry!"

A shot rang out causing her brother to disappear, he reappeared next to Claire.

"**So the cavalry has arrived…perfect I can get this show on the road. So you," he pointed at Dean, "stay there."**

Dean ignored him and moved towards the grave, even though he still had to dig it up.

"**I told you to stay there, no why don't you stop and really take in the situation? Did you notice where my dear sister is standing? Let me give you a hint…do you see that nicely placed statue behind her? Yeah, one good push and bye bye sissy."**

"Then what do you want me to do?" Dean asked eyeing the sword pointed out towards Claire.

"**Simple, really, I want you to bring back my friend."**

"Sorry, buddy can't do that, he's gone for good."

He put his hand up and pushed the air, Claire was forced to move back a few steps closer to the blade, **"I really think you don't want to be too balsy with me. So if he's gone for good as retribution I think that you should join me in death."**

"No! No you said that only I would be hurt!" Claire yelled.

"**Yes well that would be before he got rid of my friend."**

"No! Please, you promised! Just kill me, leave him alone! Please!" she begged falling to her knees.

"**I'll tell you what since you begged so nicely," **he flashed over to her, gripping her chin, **"I won't kill him." **Her eyes lit up with hope, **"But you don't get to say good-bye." **He thrust her up against the statue, the blade covered in her red blood protruding from her stomach.

"Nooo!"

Claire coughed blood covering her pink lips. Her vision began to go hazy, her hearing fading.

"Claire…with me."

"Mom?"

"Don't leave…"

"It's okay…"

The last thing Claire saw was Dean's face surrounded by a bright white light.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey hey guys, i just had to update, you see i just went and bought a MacBook Pro today so i just have to do everything on it and figured, updating would be awesome. Unfortunately the program that I use on my Mac, is pages and doesn't support the kind of file I need to update so I had to find out another way to update, which involved transferring the file to a flashdrive, then transferring it to my netbook to then upload the file to fanfiction. Sounds like alot of work right? Exactly. Which is why its taken so long to update it.

In response to my best reviewer Amy90: I fixed it. Well sort of, since it was never really broken

BEEP... BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP

A small hand slipped into mine, the one that wasn't already occupied by a large warm, comforting hand that I could feel had been there for a long time.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"I hope so, I really do." I felt pressure from the large hand held in mine, "Come on sweetheart you have to wake up for me," I felt another slight pressure on my forehead and the comfort I felt at this moment left with the withdrawal of that hand.

.

"What the…? Nurse!" The hand went back to mine, once again calming what I now realized was my beating heart.

"Her heart monitor was going crazy."

"Hmm, seems like she did get excited for a moment, do you have any idea what may have caused it."

"No, I was just getting up to take my brothers home when it started beeping at me."

"Hmm, could you do me a favor sir, just come here for a second."

The moment his hand left mine, my heart started to beat faster again, his hand being placed back in mine calmed me down again.

"Seems like she wants you near her. Even if she is trapped in her own brain right now, she can still hear and feel what's going on around her."

"So does that mean that I can't ever leave?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then it's a moot point. Anyways according to the EKG her brain activity has picked up, according to the doctor she may wake up soon, wouldn't want to miss that right?"

His other hand moved to cup my hand as well, bringing it to his lips, "Please Claire, come back to me."

At that moment I wanted so badly to wake up, for him, just for him, but I couldn't, instead I fell back into the black, back into that dark blanket that took all of my senses from me.

Claire opened her eyes to bright sunlight and birds chirping, the sky was blue, with not a single wisp of a cloud to block its beauty, "Where am I?" She looked around to see a tall, thin man exuding power; he stood calmly a little ways from her. A woman stood behind him and behind her stood two figures that Claire couldn't make out.

She approached the group warily, wondering why there were here, why she was here, and where here was.

"Dean?" He didn't look away from her face, but gave the speaker a grunt of acknowledgement, "Have you eaten at all today?"

"I don't want to leave her side; they told me that she was so close that day, with the heart monitor, I just want to be here when she wakes up."

"But that was three days ago. She hasn't shown any improvement since then, you can leave her side for a moment to eat, she would want you to."

"She would want me to? I think she gave up the right on wanting when she wanted to die and landed herself here."

"But she did it to save you."

"In the end, yes, but not initially, initially she went out of some misguided guilt placed upon her by herself and Matt, when in fact the whole situation was out of her control."

"She was drunk when she drove them."

"Yes, she was, but that wasn't why the accident occurred, it only caused her getting lost, causing them to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when the truck hit them killing her and Matt's brothers."

"But it could still be considered her fault; it's why they issued her a ticket."

"Sure a ticket for a first time offender who drove under the influence getting into an accident caused by another driver who fell asleep at the wheel, rather than prosecuting her for manslaughter or even murder. Even the authorities knew she wasn't to blame."

Alice sighed, "I know, I would have told her all this myself if she had ever let me get close to her."

"Are you sure it was that she didn't let you or that you wouldn't approach her?"

"She didn't let me."

"Did you try?"

"I…Where is this even coming from, you didn't know her before a few weeks ago." Alice said beginning to get angry with him.

"Just…some things she mentioned and things I picked up while at school."

"What things?"

Just as he was about to do that she turned back to face him, "So…you'll go to school with me?" "Yeah, it could be fun." She threw her hands up in the air, "Yay! I'll go tell Sam and Adam!"

Claire waved as she walked away pulling Dean with her, "So what class do I have first?" "Oh, well I managed to talk them into letting you into all of my classes, so we have the same schedule."

She giggled, "Me too, but now that I have a friend here, I like it all the more," she whispered back.

Claire turned towards where the girl was pointing and widened her eyes, "Well see you later Claire."

"She felt like she had no friends at school. She practically begged me to come with her and arranged for me to have the same schedule as her. I was the only one around to defend her when Matt came to abuse her. She didn't have any friends there."

Alice went quiet, "We had a bit of a fall out back during our sophomore year, just kind of drifted apart, about six months later she got into the crash, and she missed a lot of school, by the time she got back, it was like we were never friends. I said a few words in passing, sorry about her brother, but never much more. Always telling myself that I would find time to talk to her again, but never taking the time. Then before I knew it a year had passed. We were acquaintances, occasionally talking when in the same class, but never even meeting the other's eyes outside of class. Then I learned about her parent's divorce which had happened not too long after her brother's death. At this time I thought that there was nothing I could do or say to affect that girl, she seemed happy enough, she had a boyfriend, someone that she had liked for a long time, she was on her way to college…but I never realized how truly dead inside she was, until you came along. When she first met you and your brothers it was subtle, but it was there, a change. The more time she spent with you guys the happier she became and this was real happiness, not the fake kind that I had mistaken for happiness, but genuine happiness."

Now that Alice's spiel was over she rested her hand on Dean's shoulder for just a moment before leaving.

Dean brushed a couple of strands of hair from Claire's face, resting his hand on her cheek, "If I meant so much to you why won't you wake up for me now?"

Her eyelids flickered for a second and Dean almost thought that it was trick of the light, but then she blinked her eyes open.


	12. Chapter 12

OKAY. I know it's been awhile since I've last updated. Things have been hectic. I had finals and then graduation, btw official high school graduate! so yay for me. But things are finally starting to slow down. I almost have the next chapter after this one done so you should be seeing it soon too, hopefully, I've hit a bit of writers block and am having trouble moving past this one part. But to make up for that fact it will be super long! So yay for that. Well on with the show now. Enjoy!

"Claire! Claire, you're awake!" Dean was so excited that he planted a kiss on her right then, her fingers gripped his tightly.

Dean pulled away, Claire smiled, "So you're the one…" her eyes closed again and her grip slackened.

"Nurse!"

A woman in blue scrubs came running in, "What's the matter?"

"She woke up then went back again, why would she wake up for only a moment to go back into the coma?"

"Hold on, let me get the doctor."

"Well, Dean it looks like she has finally come out of her coma, her brain activity, right now is normal for someone asleep, which is all she is, asleep. Her brain is tired from trying to fight its way out of that coma and is resting. She will wake up again, but for now let her sleep." Dean breathed a sigh of relief, returning his brother's hugs at the good news, finally she had returned to him.

He sat in the chair next to her bed, his brothers asleep in the empty hospital bed next to Claire's. He fell asleep in that chair, finally relieved enough to get a few hours of sleep.

Claire sat up in bed contemplating this man who had himself stationed next to her bed. He was the one who kissed her the moment she awoke, she also knew he was the owner of the warm hand that gripped hers and called her to the surface. That was all she knew. She didn't know who exactly he was; she didn't know what she meant to him or even what he meant to her. She didn't even know anything about herself, but she knew that no matter what she needed to stick close to this man and that he was important, for whatever reason.

Claire got out of bed and began to wander towards the door, she stopped when she noticed the two boys asleep in the bed next to hers. She brushed their hair out of their faces and kissed each of their foreheads, then left the room. She wandered down the hall, just studying her surroundings.

"Claire! There you are!" Alice approached Claire, "When Dean woke up and you were missing, he freaked out, we've been looking everywhere!" Alice grabbed Claire's hand and began to tow her back to the room, calling Dean on her cell, "Yeah, Dean, I found her."

"Um, excuse me." Claire stopped and tapped on Alice's shoulder to get her attention, "Who are you? And who is Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her baaack? Hold on I'll call you back," Alice hung up the phone, "What do you mean who am I? You don't know who Dean is either?"

Claire shook her head.

"Shit. Okay, let's just head back to the room, and we'll figure out what to do."

Alice dragged Claire back to her room where Dean was waiting impatiently for them, "What took you so long?"

Alice pulled Dean to the side and let Adam and Sam occupy Claire, "She doesn't have any memories from before her accident."

"Umm, Dean?"

"Hold on a minute, Sam."

"No, Dean, she's bleeding we need to call the doctor!"

"What?" Dean turned around and saw the red flower blooming on her abdomen. He rushed towards her and led her to the bed, "Alice, get a nurse," Alice ran out of the room, "Okay you just need to relax."

Dean backed away when the nurses and doctors came and looked at her, "Oh dear, you pulled your stitches. Okay, everyone out of the room, while we fix her stitches okay."

It took the docs about 30 minutes to fix Claire's stitches, then Dean went back in to figure out about her memory situation, "So you have no memories of anything before today?"

Claire shook her head, "The only thing I have memory is of feelings, like you holding my hand, and calling me back. I felt that you were important to me. Same with Sam and Adam, I just feel like I need to take care of them."

Dean nodded, "What about your family? Do you have any memories of them?"

"No, but I was wondering if I had any family. Why haven't they come and visited me?"

"I'm really sorry Claire. Even if you had your memories, this would be hard, without them… Well you had a brother, and he died when a semi-truck hit you, when the driver fell asleep at the wheel." Dean paused, letting her take it in, "You lived with your mom and you never told me anything about your dad, but Alice might know what happened to him."

"Where is my mom Dean?" she asked softly, almost preparing herself for his answer.

"She got into a car accident and died a few days ago."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Claire, I really am."

Her eyes watered, "You know it's funny, I don't even know these people that are supposed to be my family and I'm supposed to be grieving them," Her tears spilt over onto her cheeks. Dean began to wipe her tears away, "I feel like I'm not even grieving their loss, but instead grieving for the memories that I don't have to remember them by." Dean stayed with her until she stopped crying, and then got up to leave so she could sleep and recover telling her that he would be back in the morning.

"Dean?" He turned back around to face her, "Don't ever leave me, you're all I have now."

"Sure Claire, but it will get kind of awkward when it's time to go to the bathroom…"

She laughed, "That's not what I mean, just don't disappear one day, leaving me behind, promise me, if you have to leave at least take me with you."

"Well, I'm not taking you with me today, you need to stay here and get better so you can get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room, it didn't escape Claire's notice that Dean never promised her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay again sorry about the long wait. I did have writers block on this chapter but it was even longer until I put this up because of all of the deletions of stories going on. One really good story was taken down and I could see no reason why. So I became a bit discouraged. But I've decided to keep updating, but only this story. So far, I may change my mind earlier. Either way enjoy this chapter.**

"I'm finally out of there! We should go celebrate! Hey boys how does Dave and Buster's sound?"

Sam and Adam yelled, "Awesome!" together.

Claire chuckled, "Well chauffeur," she gestured to Dean, "off to D&B we go!"

"Claire I don't think this is the best idea for your first day out of the hospital, the doctors told you to take it easy."

"Oh quit being such a mom Dean and let the girl have some fun," Alice said poking fun at him.

"Fine but if she tears open her stitches again it's on you."

When they arrived at Dave and Buster's Sam and Adam ran inside to check out the games while Claire bought the tokens. After, when she was walking down the hallway, she paused.

"Claire, are you coming?" Dean asked as he sent Alice on ahead with the tokens and walked back towards Claire. When he got close he noticed that she had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong? Are you in pain? I knew I should've just taken you home."

"No, no, I'm not in any pain. It's just, I've been here before…with my brother," her eyebrows puckered in confusion, "At least I think it's my brother… my mom…even my dad."

She leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Dean sat next to her, "The doctors did say that familiar places may bring back your memories."

Claire took in a deep breath, trying to keep in her emotions, "I wonder what would happen if I went back to my house?"

"Do you wanna go now?"

"No, we can stay, I want the boys to have some fun and I'm...scared."

Dean nodded then stood up offering her a hand to help her up, "We can take all the time you need."

She nodded and smiled then pulled him deeper into the place, not letting go of his hand.

They spent the next two hours playing and eating at Dave and Buster's. Claire couldn't shake the feelings she had before about going home. She just wanted to see what other memories would come to her. But she was also afraid, afraid of what she would remember. Afraid of who she was, what she had done.

"Are you okay?" Dean leaned in closer to her so their conversation could be private. His hand brushed her shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just worried about what I might find out. What kind of person I was..."

"While I may not have known you long, I can guarantee that you were, are a great person. You took in us bunch of misfits and you took care of my brothers even when I couldn't. You felt guilt for something that wasn't your fault at all. And you sacrificed yourself to protect me, you...stopped me from falling against that statue, getting yourself hurt. Those things are things a good person would do," she nodded, "By the way, I forgot to give these back to you before," Dean took off the necklace from his neck. It had two rings and two dog tags.

She frowned, "That seems familiar."

He smiled softly, "It should be, because it's yours."

Her frown deepened as she took the necklace from him and fingered each charm, reading the names on the dog tags and tracing her finger over the dark blue stone on the ring without her name, "Peter, Kevin, and Julia," tears filled her eyes. She laced her fingers with Dean's, he squeezed her hand gently in comfort. She was reminded of the peaceful feelings she felt for him while in her coma and welcomed them again, allowing them to flood through her body.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Dean, and thanks for taking good care of these," she gestured to the necklace that she had now put back on her neck and slipped beneath her shirt.

"Dean, Claire, I'm tired, can we go home now?"

Claire turned towards Adam leaning against the end of the table, "What about the rest of your tokens?"

"I've used them up."

She turned to Dean and whispered conspiratorially, "That's the real reason he wants to leave, he's done and out of tokens."

"Okay, then lets pack up and go."

They found Alice and Sam wondering through the prize area and everyone gathered in the car. Everyone but Claire talked excitedly about their prizes and bragged about how well they did on the games. All she could still think about was what memories were waiting for her in her house.

She said goodbye to Alice when they dropped her off and then engaged the boys in a conversation asking them about their favorite games to keep her mind from dwelling.

"Okay guys, here we are, lets take everything in okay," Dean told the two younger boys.

"Come on Claire, I'll show you to your room," Adam said as a grabbed a backpack from the trunk and tugged her to a motel room.

"My room?"

"Yeah, we moved motels because we didn't think that you would want to stay at your house just yet so we came to this hotel so you could have a room too, and so we could be close." After entering the room he went to a door on the left side of the room and unlocked it. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge, "Stay here, for a sec I'll be right back." He walked out the door they came in. Claire stood there wondering what he was going to do to unlock the door, bring back a crowbar?

Just then the door opened and Adam emerged, "See our rooms are connected. So if you need us we are right here," he gestured behind him into the room where Claire could see Dean and Sam each bringing in a duffel with clothes in.

She smiled, "That's great Adam."

"Hey I'm going to go get something to eat anything in particular you want?"

"Chinese food sounds great, I've been craving it ever since I saw that billboard add for P.F. Chang's," Claire spoke up.

Dean chuckled, sometimes she could be so carefree like a child, "Okay, Is that okay with you guys?" he asked his brothers, they both nodded yes, "Alright then, be back in a few."

"And don't forget the chopsticks...or the soy sauce...definitely don't forget the fortune cookies!" Claire called after him.

Dean left locking the hotel door behind him and checking Claire's to make sure it was locked as well. He was driving down the road when his cell phone rang. The caller ID told him it was his dad. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear, "Time to move, meet me in Tacoma, Washington."

The next thing Dean heard was a dial tone, "Shit!" he snapped the phone shut and threw it in the passenger's seat. What was he supposed to do about Claire? He supposed he could leave her in Alice's care. He could come back every once in awhile to visit and see how she's doing. He grabbed his phone back from the seat and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts to Alice's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Alice, it's Dean."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"We have to leave tomorrow."

"Damn, you said it'd happen, but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Me neither, listen I know we didn't make any plans about Claire yet, but I was kind of assuming that'd you'd take care of her once we leave."

"Of course."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Great, we'll come back and visit every once in a while and check up by phone, of course"

"Of course," she said seriously, making fun of him.

"Come on Alice, don't make fun, you know how I feel about her."

"I know, it's why you won't let Matt see her hence him having to bug me for information, thanks for that by the way."

"Sorry."

"I know why you did it, but that doesn't mean I have to like the consequences."

"Again, sorry."

"It's okay, with the kind of friend I've been to Claire in the last few years, this is a small price to pay. By the way, since we are on the subject are you ever going to tell her the truth about her accident?"

"I don't know. Once you know, you can never forget. That's why I didn't want you involved either, but you didn't really give Sam a choice."

"It's fine, I'm glad I know, now I can protect myself and my family."

"Not everyone feels that way, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'ignorance is bliss?'"

"Well, anyways I still think you should tell her, I mean what are you going to do if she one day wakes up and realizes we've all been lying to her?"

"I don't know, I'll worry about it later, I gotta go I'm on a food run and I need to order."

"Plus you're going to have to think about how to break the news to Claire."

"Right, bye," Dean hung up and then swiped his hand over his face, suddenly tired. He ordered the food that everyone wanted and then made his way back to the hotel room.

He knocked on the door waiting for them to unlock it. Claire answered the door swinging it wide open and helping him bring the food inside, "Took you long enough, did you take the scenic route?"

Dean ignored her grabbing his pad Thai with chicken and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Claire settled next to him with her orange chicken and fried rice and flipped to the movie channel. Sam and Adam grabbed their food as well and sat with the other two on the couch, excited to watch this movie that Claire said was really good called "Back to the Future"

Dean didn't pay any attention to the movie past the part where the main character, McFly, blew himself backward with the power of mega-huge speakers and an electric guitar. Instead, at first, he watched Claire, as she got into the movie. He watched the way the light from the television screen lit up her features, highlighting her cheekbones and accentuating her lips, absorbing how she looked at this moment. Eventually he turned away to think about how to tell her that he was going to leave, but reassure her by telling he'd come back and visit. His worst fear wasn't that she wouldn't forgive him, but that she would get into trouble and he wouldn't be there to protect her.

He looked up when he felt pressure on his shoulder, it was Claire resting her head against his shoulder, asleep. He looked down the couch and saw that Adam and Sam had fallen asleep as well. Sam leaned up against the arm of the couch and Adam slept against Sam. He laughed quietly, they couldn't even last through one whole movie, even if it had been a long day.

Dean moved her gently off of him, standing up and gently laying her back down after he moved out of the way. He then picked up and carried each of his brothers to their respective beds, well with Sam he mostly poked and prodded him until he was awake enough to walk over to his bed and collapse on top of the covers.

Then he went back to Claire and tried to gently shake her awake. She mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He tried shaking her a little harder, to no effect. Dean sighed, then moved to pick her up bridal style. He placed one of her arms around his neck to help steady her and then lifted her up. Her head lolled so it was right up against his neck, he could feel her shallow breath against his skin. The arm not looped around his neck gripped his shirt in her fist. He walked over to the bed that already had the blankets pulled back and laid her down. He was trying to make her hand let go of his shirt when she started crying in her sleep.

"Claire?" he shook her again trying to wake her.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed and her eyes snapped open.

Dean brushed her hair out of her face, trying to soothe her, "It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"Dean?"

"Yea, it's okay I'm here," she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her and buried her face into his neck, sobbing.

Once she calmed down a little she let him go and shyly turned her face away, "Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, "Of course."

She slid to the other side of the queen sized bed and Dean slid in after her. She looked at him and smiled before turning away. A few minutes later she reached her hand back towards him, searching. He put his hand in hers and she stopped searching. They fell asleep just like that, with Dean's hand enveloping hers same as when she was lost in her coma.

The next morning Dean woke up from something tickling his face. He had the instinct to brush it away, but he couldn't move either of his hands. He opened his eyes and realized it was Claire's hair that was tickling his face. Her head was resting on his bent arm, serving as her pillow. His other arm was beneath hers as hers rested on top of his and had her fingers tangled with his.

He slid away from her gently so as not to wake her. He slept longer than he wanted. He wanted to have already left this hotel at sunrise. Dean opened the door to the room his brothers were sleeping in, closing it quietly behind him.

"Sam, Adam," he shook each of his brothers whispering quietly for them to wake up. With the life style they all lived they were all quick to wake and quiet, looking for the danger, "Come on, pack up, dad called, we have to leave."

"But Dean, what about Claire?" Adam whispered.

Dean shook his head, "We can't take her. We shouldn't take her. Not only would dad be totally against it, but how could we force this life on her. She has a chance to move on and forget about anything supernatural." Adam nodded and continued packing. "Okay, let's make this quick I want to leave before she wakes up."

The two boys headed towards the Impala and Dean stopped at Claire's door. He grabbed the door knob. Dean just needed to see her one last time, but he really shouldn't. He turned the knob. It was locked. _All for the better_, he thought.

He ran to catch up to his brothers. When they all reached the car he popped open the trunk and was about to through his bags in when he noticed a red duffel, "What the...?" He walked around to the front of the car to see Claire sitting in the passenger seat, "Claire, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for you guys."

"Get out of the car."

"No."

"Claire. Just get out of the car!"

"Why? So you can leave me here like you were planning?"

"Claire..."

"I'm not leaving this car until we get to where we are going."

"WE," he motioned between her and himself, "aren't going anywhere together. YOU," he pointed to her," are going to stay with Alice and finish high school and WE," he gestured to himself and his brothers, "are leaving."

"I don't want to stay with Alice. I want to come with you. I need to come with you."

Dean sighs and leans down to rest on the open window, "Claire...why do you think you should stay with us. We've only known you for two months and half of that you spent in a coma. You should stay here with Alice and graduate, then go to college and live your life."

"I don't think you are understanding me. I don't want to stay here! I want to come with you! I'm not going to stay with Alice!"

"Get out of the car!" He pulled open the door and began to forcefully remove her from his car.

"Goddammit! Dean! Let go of me!" she struggled against him until he was forced to let her go to keep from hurting her. "I'm not going to let you leave me. I woke up for you! Not for Alice! Not for your brothers or anyone one else. I woke up to see **you** again and I'm not going to let you disappear from my life." During her speech tears filled her eyes.

Dean looked into her green eyes, watching as her tears began to spill over and run down her cheeks, he approached her and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry." Her arms wrapped around him and clutched the back of his jacket, "I'm sorry Claire, you can come, but we will have to set a few ground rules."

She dug her face into his neck and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
